Cases 8 & 9: Trapped
by girlycathy
Summary: I DO NOT OWN MYSTERY ROOM OR LEVEL - 5! This is my interpretation of what happened during Cases 8 and 9 with Alfendi. Enjoy! *SORTA SPOILERS* Rated T for some violence (and me being paranoid).
1. Cases 8 & 9: Trapped

Girly notes: okay, so I've seen a few of these around, and I thought they were pretty interesting. And then, just today, I began thinking about it, and all of these ideas were swirling through my mind that I just _had_ to write this little one shot. So here you go.

Enjoy! -girlycathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cases 8 & 9: Trapped

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfendi Layton arrived at the Mystery Room in the morning as usual, earlier than Lucy, who had a tendency to be late. He then found a note on his desk, telling him to get to Forbodium Castle as soon as possible, alone, or something might happen to a few local schools, or even Lucy's home.

Immediately, Potty took over and dragged Alfendi to Forbodium Castle as quickly as possible. The note had specified which tower and which floor, and Alfendi quickly went to the 3rd floor of the West tower.

He opened the door slowly, and was met with a dark room and a high voice telling him to sit down. He managed to see a chair, and once he sat down, he was immediately tied to the chair, his wrists and ankles bound. Then a light switched on, revealing a table in front of him with a small television and microphone, and an evilly smirking blonde standing in front.

Potty glared at her, saying, "Makepeace."

She laughed. "Layton. How nice to see you again."

"What do you want? Why am I here?"

"Well, so I can get my revenge. Why else?" she asked with fake innocence. "But, wouldn't you like to watch your assistant at work first?" She turned on the television, a security camera hidden in a room. From it, they heard voices talking: Hilda and Lucy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just cry for help and you'll see."

"Like that'll happen."

She walked behind him and yanked his hair back, tipping his head up and putting something metallic and cold to his temple. "It will, or I'll shoot you."

Placid took over, and said, "What do I have to do?"

"Just cry for help." Diane clicked a button, activating the microphone, and put it up to Alfendi's mouth, and he asked for Lucy's help. Diane placed the microphone back on the table and leaned over the table, over the mic. She kept a pistol in her hand, behind her back. They immediately saw her run into the room, and as the door shut itself behind her, found her locked in the room. "Now stay silent," Diane commanded, before turning to the microphone to speak to Lucy.

"Ms Baker, like a moth to the flame, straight into my trap!" She and Lucy talked, and Diane explained her challenge for Lucy, forcing Alfendi to watch the entire thing.

Potty took over, and threatened, "You can't keep me here. Hilda and Justin will find me."

"Will they?" she asked, turning towards him, playing with the weapon in her hands. "I mean, sure, they're good detectives. But even all three of you combined couldn't find my father for _years_."

"You'd better watch your mouth, _Makepeace_."

"Oh, I think you'll be the one who wants to watch your mouth. _I_ have the gun. And if I want, I can shoot you right now."

"But you won't."

"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you? Well guess what." She leaned towards him, dangerously close. "You haven't. You know _nothing_ about me, about my father, about my life!" Potty just smirked at her, and she backed off, screaming in frustration. Lucy's actions caught her eye, and she said, "Let's see how well you've trained your _assistant_."

As he watched Lucy conclude Hen as the killer and call Diane, Potty muttered, "Use your brain, Baker," before earning a silencing slap to the face and an evil glare from the girl who had captured him, before she turned to the microphone in front of her.

As the two girls debated over whether Hen was the killer or not, Potty Prof stayed silent, not needing another slap, or possibly a worse threat, as Diane still had the pistol lying on the table by the intercom microphone she was currently using. When the debate was over, Diane laughed at Lucy's stupidity, pacing between Alfendi and the table. "I can't believe she couldn't see that. Although actually...I can! After all, she is _your_ assistant, Layton!"

"Don't talk about Lucy that way, Makepeace!"

Diane leaned towards Alfendi, staring straight into his eyes. "Or what? You'll cut out my tongue?" Alfendi glared at her, and snatched the collar of her dress, holding her firmly, and Diane let out a surprised gasp.

"You'll never get away with this. And when I'm done with you, you'll be missing a lot more than just your tongue." Alfendi released his grip, and she smirked, before pulling away and laughing again.

"I doubt it. Your little assistant will never finish this case and then I'll kill you and her and escape. No one will ever find me. Ever. Again."

Lucy called in again, and Alfendi said, "I think Lucy's just solved this case. Good luck with that plan, Makepeace."

Diane grabbed her gun and pointed it at Alfendi's forehead, and screamed, "Shut it, Alfendi!"

'_Stop, before you get both Lucy and us killed,_' Placid said, and Potty just rolled his eyes, before ignoring him.

"You will be caught, Diane, if you're the last criminal I catch."

"I said shut it!" she screamed, cocking the gun.

'_Stop!_' This time, Potty stayed silent as Diane called back to Lucy, and they debated again. This time, Lucy was correct, and after the microphone was off, Diane screamed in frustration before picking up her gun again and pointing it back at Alfendi and letting out a maniacal laugh.

"You are going to die, _Layton_. Lucy may have solved that case, but I'm going to kill you, and in turn, kill her. But first, this." She pulled out a blindfold and covered Alfendi's eyes. "The moment your assistant walks through that door, I will shoot you." She pressed the gun up against Alfendi's forehead, before Placid took over.

"Please, stop. You don't need to do this."

"Oh, yes I do. I'm going to get revenge on my father if it's the last thing I do!"

Potty Prof took over again, shouting, "I didn't kill your father!"

"Yes you did, the evidence was all there, you killed him!"

"No, I didn't! I was framed, but I didn't kill-"

"Don't lie to me!" the young girl screamed. "I know it was you! And I intend to get my revenge!"

_*Bam*_ At first, Alfendi thought he had been shot, before hearing a loud thud. He felt something heavy fall in his lap, and heard footsteps leaving the room just as the door slammed open.

"Prof!" he heard Lucy's voice shout. Then he heard nothing.


	2. Difficult Readers

Girly notes: Okay, so I completely randomly thought up this idea for a little oneshot (like, I have absolutely no clue as to _why_ this idea popped into my head, but it did). So I wrote this.

Difficult Readers

It had always been difficult for Lucy to read through case files. She wasn't the best reader, so it usually took her longer to read through and completely understand a case file.

But it had never taken _this_ long. This case file was filled with long words and complex names, so reading through it took extremely long compared to the pace Alfendi could read through it.

"Lucy, who do you think did it, based off the case file?"

"Um...probably...Ms. Whorschembon."

"It's Ms. Whorschendom."

"Oh...aye, I just misread that..."

"And what was her alias?"

Lucy picked up the case file and slowly replied, "That she...were on a aeromautical journey to...Tegucigalpa in...t' Homburas."

"You mean she was on an aero_naut_ical journey to Tegucigalpa in the _Honduras_."

"Um, aye," she replied hesitantly.

Alfendi looked at her strangely for a moment before dismissing it and saying, "Well, let's get the Reconstruction Machine set up."

It only took a minute to set up the machine, and then Alfendi was pulling out statement and suspect files, although they were all too certain that Ms. Whorschendom was their culprit.

Halfway through the case, Alfendi was sitting at his desk and Lucy was sitting on the couch, when Alfendi said, "Tell me the name of the victim again."

"You've already asked me that twice, Prof! And corrected me both times!"

"Lucy."

"Fine. It's Mr.," she quickly glanced down at the suspect file before continuing, "Mourbem."

"_Wourden_."

"Were there any point to that?"

Silence.

Lucy sighed in exasperation, before then continuing to read through each statement and suspect files for anything that doesn't make sense.

"Lucy, tell me the name of our second suspect."

"Why do ya keep asking me to repeat the names of every person?!"

She could tell he wasn't about to answer that question when he said, "Lucy-"

"What?!" she shouted.

"Are you dyslexic?"

She didn't expect that question, and was momentarily frozen from shock, when she answered, "N-no, I just...'ave trouble reading, that's all..." Then Alfendi moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"You can't lie to me. I know you well enough to tell when you're lying."

"Well, I've never been a fantastic reader or anythin', so it's nowt new."

"But are you dyslexic?" he repeated.

This time she didn't answer for a moment, until she very quietly replied, "Aye."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's what everyone asks when they finally figure it out! I didn't tell ya because I didn't think it would affect anything, and I didn't want you treating me any differently anyways."

"I won't treat you any differently, but it's affecting your work."

She sighed. "Aye...but I can't do anything about that, the letters just get all mixed up in my head... Normally it doesn't affect t' work because the names and words aren't this confusing...although it does make the paperwork more difficult."

"I can help you with the papers."

"You said you wouldn't treat me differently."

"It won't be treating you specially. It'll be like...giving you a break. After this complex case, I think you deserve one."

"Prof..." she began to argue, before just giving in. "Can you promise to keep this a secret? Only t' Commissioner knows 'ere, except you now."

"You told the Commissioner?" he asked, confused. "When?"

"In the forms when I applied for t' job. But 'e overlooked that to let me work 'ere. But as a genius inspector, I'm surprised ya didn't figure it out until now. Or did you just think I were bad at reading and writing?"

"Well, I was told by the Commissioner not to take much notice of that...but that's why I was asking you to repeat all the more difficult names, and I noticed a pattern when you mixed up the letters."

"Oh, aye, not all the letters get mixed up. More like 'm's and 'n's or 'm's and 'w's, and 'b's and 'd's."

"It must've been difficult in school."

"It were. And if it gets really bad, then I get really frustrated with it."

"Oh, well, I'll help you with the paperwork and give you and for now, we can take a break from that complex case."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ta, Prof!" she said, wrapping him in a quick hug.

After finding out Lucy had dyslexia, Alfendi treated her specially, but only just enough that it would help, yet she wouldn't know it.

So how did you all like this little oneshot? I thought it was cute. It's really not Lucifendi...but I don't know. I mean, there's no fluff, like hugging or kissing. So it's really not a ship-fic.

Hope ya liked it! Next chapter of the story will be up today or tomorrow (though I'm hoping today).

Mwah! -girlycathy


End file.
